Mortal Kombat: Midway vs. DC
Mortal Kombat: Midway vs. DC is the upcoming 12th main installment (23nd overall) of the Mortal Kombat series. Is will be a cross-over between Midway (along with Atari and Waner Bros. Interactive Entertainment) and DC Comics. It is a re-imagining of Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, a non-canon midquel to Mortal Kombat 9 and Mortal Kombat X, and a non-canon prequel to Injustice: Gods Among Us. It will be developed by NetherRealm Studios and published by Warner Bros Interactive Entertainment, in partnership with DC Comics. Characters Midway #Raiden (Mortal Kombat) #Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat) #Kitana (Mortal Kombat II) #Liu Kang (Mortal Kombat) #Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) #Shang Tsung (Mortal Kombat) #Jade (Mortal Kombat II) #Kung Lao (Mortal Kombat II) #Johnny Cage (Mortal Kombat) #Nightwolf (Mortal Kombat 3) #Sindel (Mortal Kombat 3) #Cyrax (Mortal Kombat 3) #Kano (Mortal Kombat) #Sonya Blade (Mortal Kombat) #Baraka (Mortal Kombat II) #Goro (Mortal Kombat) #Kabal (Mortal Kombat 3) #Juliet Starling (Lollipop Chainsaw) #Stryker (Mortal Kombat 3) #Ermac (Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3) #Quan Chi (Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub Zero) #Smoke (Mortal Kombat II) #Aeowyn the Archer (Gauntlet Legends) #Reptile (Mortal Kombat) #Lulu Valentine (Ready 2 Rumble Boxing) #Ludwig von Tökkentäkker (CarnEvil) #Geralt of Rivia (The Witcher) #Alma Wade (F.E.A.R.) #Karin Koenig (Shadow Hearts: Covenant) #Mileena (Mortal Kombat II) #Sabotage (Bio F.R.E.A.K.S.) #Yuri Volt Hyuga (Shadow Hearts) #Milo Burik (Wheelman) #Warhead (War Gods) #Torque (The Suffering) #Nick Scryer (Psi-Ops: The Mindgate Conspiracy) #Vertigo (Primal Rage) #Quentin Sands (Blitz: The League) #George (Rampage) #Lord Deimos (Mace: The Dark Ages) #Lizzie (Rampage) #Siris the Wizard (Gauntlet Legends) #Ralph (Rampage) #Kapt'n Krooz'r (Kozmik Krooz'r) #Alex Decker (SpyHunter: Nowhere to Run) #Kiric the Warrior (Gauntlet Legends) #Dr. Muto (Dr. Muto) #Freyja the Valkyrie (Gauntlet Legends) #Jax (Mortal Kombat II) #Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat II) (Final Boss) DC #Superman (Clark Joseph "Kal-El" Kent) #Batman (Bruce Wayne) #Wonder Woman (Princess Diana of Themyscira) #Green Lantern (Harold "Hal" Jordan) #The Flash (Bartholomew Henry "Barry" Allen) #Shazam (William Joseph "Billy" Batson) #Hawkgirl (Shayera Hol) #Aquaman (Arthur "Orin Alton-Son" Curry) #Green Arrow (Oliver Jonas "Ollie" Queen) #Nightwing (Richard John "Dick" Grayson) #Raven (Rachel Roth) #Cyborg (Victor "Vic" Stone) #The Joker #Catwoman (Selina Kyle) #Deathstroke (Slade Joseph Wilson) #Doomsday #Bane #Harley Quinn (Harleen Francis Quinzel) #Solomon Grundy (Cyrus Gold) #Ares #(Thaal) Sinestro #Black Adam (Teth-Adam) #Killer Frost (Louise Lincoln) #Lobo #Batgirl (Barbara Gordon) #General Zod (Dru-Zod II) #Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz) #Zatanna (Zatara) #Black Canary (Dinah Laurel Drake-Lance) #Cheetah (Barbara Ann Minerva) #Supergirl (Kara Zor-El) #Dr. Fate (Khalid Ben-Hassin) #Firestorm (Ronald "Ronnie" Roy Raymond) #Deadshot (Floyd Lawton) #Scarecrow (Jonathan Crane) #Robin (Damian Wayne) #Starfire (Koriand'r) #Captain Cold (Leonard "Len" Snart) #Gorilla Grodd #Brainiac (Vril Dox) #Poison Ivy (Pamela Lillian Isley) #Swamp Thing (Alec Holland) #Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes) #Atrocitus (Atros) #Black Manta (David) #Red Hood (Jason Peter "Rojo" Todd) #Atom (Ryan Choi) #Enchantress (June Moone) #(Alexander) "Lex" Luthor #Darkseid (Uxas) (Final Boss) Final Boss #Dark Khan (Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe) Category:Fighting games Category:Warner Brothers Category:Midway Category:Atari Category:DC Comics Category:PS4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Crossover Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Mortal Kombat